warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_3 Lionstar blinked and looked around. An evil smile crept onto his face when he figured out what happened. 17:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meteorpaw looked at Lionstar. "Um, hi." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (I can't figure out how to fix it, so just leve it as is. I'll figure it out later) Lionstar smiled. "Hello. Are you the one that brought me back?" 17:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Slashedface padded up. "What strong, fierce kits!" she said, looking at Brutualpaw and Bloodpaw. "New recuits?" Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 17:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Glimmershadow stood up tall looking down on Sunshinepaw. ------ Ashberry tackled Brutalpaw "Weakling!" She hissed. ------- Sunshinepaw launched herself on Glimmershadow clawing her shoulder. ----- Glimmershadow let out an earspliting screech "This means war!" The muscular she-cat snarled tackling Sunshinepaw. I'm obsessed with Avril Lavigne deal with it Fogface hissed at Ashberry, "Don't attack her! She only just got revived." The gray tom turned to Slashedface. "They're some of the older trainees, but they were killed by their father when they tried to escape." he told her, and then finally padded up to his former idol. "I don't recommend you get near Master," he paused, remembering Lionstar's painful and bloody death, "or he might put you to an end again. Just avoid him at all costs, but train trainees secretly, or he'll find out." Bbun (talk) 17:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw nodded. "Yeah, Fogface told me to reverse time and bring you back." He mewed nervously. "What is this place?" ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw dashed up. "This is the Dark Forest! Our leader is Master Tigerscar, or Master. We train cats so they can help their clans in the best possible way. My Boss Fogface likes it here, so I followed him," she said eagerly, bouncing up and down. Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 18:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Owlpaw, I'm pretty sure he knows. He got beaten silly by Master, after all!" Fogface scolded his follower. He never understood why she followed him around. Bbun (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw blinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar growled at the sight of Lionstar. "Who let this kittypet into my forest.. again?" 18:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meteorpaw slowly shrinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Timepaw appeared. "This place stinks!" (She's here for plotting) ----- Shadefur hissed. "I haven't seen Lionstar in ages." he meowed curtly, nodding to the tom. ------ Yellowflower huffed. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 18:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gingernose shook her head, starting to fade as she began to wake up. She just tilted her head, hissing as the world began to 'collapse' under her feet. Within moments, she was gone, back to Summerclan. Aradia Ampora (talk) 01:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow saw Gingernose fade away, and she decided she also needed to wake up. Glaring at Fogface, and muttering the name "Foghead", she curled up and started to fade away. Meteorpaw woke up too. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 01:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay